


Hands and Lips

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: I feel like this isn't great. I've got a really bad headache but still needed to write out a response to my feelings for all the hand-holding in and around episode 64 of GMM. So here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad headache. One of those things were it's better enough now that I'm bored, but not better enough that I can do a lot. So I'm watching/listening to GMM season 1 episodes and I just needed to write about it. But writing with a painful head is not conducive to literary masterpieces. So this is what it is. At least it's not angsty?
> 
> -M

It was starting to become a problem. Link had a dry mouth. He was always thirsty and he was prone to cracked lips. As many are bound to do in response to dry lips, Link licked them. He knew it was bad and would only make things worse, but he couldn’t help it. In fact, it was his dry mouth that had saved him so far. Season 1 of GMM and he could discount the licking of the lips as a reflex action that was just part of his need for moisture. But more and more it was becoming harder to play off. The lip-licking began to clearly correlate with instances of close physical proximity with Rhett, and Link’s automatic responses of “I licked my lips because they’re dry, not for any other reason” were drawing more attention to the problem. It was an ‘I think he doth protest too much’ sort of situation.  
Rhett also had a problem. He was obsessed with Link’s hands. They were smaller than his and fit so nicely when he clasped them. They had had to arm wrestle to end an episode the other day, and Rhett had drawn it out as long as possible, enjoying the feeling of Link’s hand in his own, feeling the rippling of muscle as Link strained to try and win. When he finally went for it and lowered Link’s arm to the table, Rhett couldn’t bring himself to let go. He talked without thinking about what he was saying, smiling into the camera, but his focus was on the connection between their hands. Link began to tug his hand away and only then did Rhett realise how unnecessarily long he’d been hanging on.   
They each noticed the problem of the other during the handshake versus fistbump discussion. Rhett kept making every possible excuse he could think of to get another handshake out of Link, and even grabbed Link’s arm to manhandle him into a fistbump at one point. It was that moment that Link thought about how much Rhett had been holding his hand recently. Even when Rhett picked him up in the morning, there would be some excuse to touch hands. If Link was being slow, Rhett would grab at his hand and pull him along. Link didn’t quite understand why this was happening.   
Rhett, meanwhile, was giving Link a handshake and a bow, and when his head inclined towards Link’s, he caught a flash of pink, and realised that it was Link’s tongue. He thought back and realised Link was basically always licking his lips. But whenever he was satisfying his odd urge to touch Link’s dainty hands, Link often would lick his lips. Strange…  
After the handshake episode, the cameras turned off and the cameraman left for the day. Rhett and Link turned to each other and in sync asked “What’s up with you?” They both paused, confused, and then laughed. They laughed for a solid minute, and when they finally settled down Rhett spoke.  
“What’s up with your lips, man? I know they’re dry but is it like a nerves thing? Cause I’ve been noticing you do it a lot when I get close to you. Am I making you uncomfortable or something? You should’ve said something!” Link paused, not even sure himself what the answer was.  
“Well…what’s up with the hands?” Link eventually retorted. “It’s like you need to hold hands to survive or something. It’s weird.” Rhett similarly had no explanation to offer. After contemplating the problem for a while, Rhett snapped his fingers.  
“I’ve got it! Let’s do an experiment. We’ll each do the weird thing we’ve been doing and then test what makes it happen. They started by sitting in their usual positions behind their table. Rhett grabbed both of Link’s hands in his own, and Link purposefully licked his lips. This was supposed to be the control situation by which to gauge the others. It didn’t exactly work out that way. All of three seconds after Link finished licking his lips, Rhett pounced on him. Literally threw his body weight forward without thinking, and tackled Link to the floor. The pair landed on the floor and Rhett pressed his lips against Link’s, not moving but also refusing to stop.   
Moments passed where Rhett tried to decide why he was kissing Link, and Link tried to decide what his reaction was to having his best friend’s weight pinning him to the ground, lips pressed to his own. When Link didn’t respond, Rhett eventually pulled away, rolling off Link to lie on his back. That clearly hadn’t gone well, but at least know he knew that he loved his best friend. It certainly explained a lot. Unexpectedly, smaller fingers brushed his own where they lay on the carpet, and soon Link had their hands clutched tightly, fingers interlaced. He rolled onto his side to look at Rhett, and licked his lips. Rhett caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and then Link was kissing him.   
It was sweet and gentle, and little more than the pressure Rhett had used before. But it was a moment of wonder as well. Somehow, despite the odds and obstacles, and by pure chance, the best friends had been united by a pair of hands and a set of lips.


End file.
